dragonballzadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Goteen
|'Jarken'|孫 悟空|Son Goteen(born 778 B.C.A) is the main protagonist of |DragonBall Z Adventure Wiki.He is the adoptive grandson of Master Roshi, the husband of Pan, the father of Goken and Goton, Goteen is the soul protector of Earth and the successor of Goku,the main protagonist of the Dragonball Z series created by Akira Toriyama. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace.As seen in all of ''Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and in Dragon Ball GT, noted by Piccolo in Dragon Ball Z episode 237, "Final Atonement" These qualities make him the perfect example of a hero, though not necessarily the perfect role model, due to his lack of education.'' ﻿ ﻿ Birth He was born on the New Planet Vegeta on 778 B.C.A and was sent to earth by the new sayain race. They had bred of the saiyan children for combat and death and when they were sent to distant planets they had the sole intention of destroying said panet. His Birth parents are still unknown. Raised on earth When he was sent to the earth, he crash landed in a jungle like region. He was found by Master Roshi, he was taken by the hermit back home and raised in the turtle arts of fighting. Though very rowdy do to his saiyan blood he eventually calmed down enough to learn roshi's various styles of fighting at the age of 14 he had decided that he would leave roshi and venture the earth, but promised to come back and visit. Budokai World Tournament After he left roshi he signed up for the budokai world tournament. It was there he tested his power on his first real opponent Arfolo. Once he had defeated arfolo, he had told jarken "When we meet again thy shall perish. His next opponent Was Rayen Lachance, the battle was fought at a no contest as both combatants were knocked out of the ring. After the battle the two exchanged words,thus triggering a life long friend ship. Finding a Dragonball When Rayen and Goteen had left the tournament complex they stumbled opon a lone dragonball. When they found it goteen traveled to see master roshi to alert him of the finding. After Rayen and Roshi were introduced to one another, roshi had given goteen a Dragon Radar in hopes to find more. Rayen insisted that he tell his family as well. Meeting Gohan and Videl Rayen and Goteen had left roshi's and went to gohan's house where goteen had met gohan for the first time. Pan had just came back from stopping Gunner from setting off a bomb at the Central Plaza, when pan saw the dragonball she has immediately interested. When she attempted to look at it in goteen's hand he snaped,"It's mine so don't get any idea's". Rayen had said that pan was merley harmless when pan had insisted that she accompany the duo in their quest for hunting the dragonballs. When Videl first packed pan's and rayen's belongings, Gohan had noticed that goteen had equiped a Power pole just like his father, after gohan and goteen had a brief talk about goku, the trio of Pan her adopted brother Rayen and her "friend" goteen had left the house and continued to search for the dragonballs. Kylo The Merchant Pan and Rayen had decided to stock up on more food since goteen had unwillingly eat all of it do to his saiyan appetite. Pan had came across a merchant named Kylo he was willing to sell the trio alot of uneeded items but Rayen had insisted that they take up his offer. Kylo had said that every person that delt with him had "not regretted it" beknowst to them he had swindled many people before. Pan and Rayen had set out to look for more fire wood when kylo had asked goteen to show him they're camping site, foolishly goteen had done it and later that night kylo had snuck in and ran sacked the camp stealing all of they're belongings except pan's back pack. The trio had suspected that he did it and they attacked them but little did they know kylo had been brutaly murdered by an unknown villian. The Bear King Pan and Rayen had insisted that goteen stay at the camp while the two go and hunt for food, fearing that goteen may eat it all again. Pan had stepped in a bear trap and badly cuting in pan's leg, when she screamed the Bear King had heard and sent his cub troops to attack. But once they had found shelter the king was closing in, but when he left goteen had shown up much to thier delight. Once the three had regrouped they had entered the king's palace, defeated him and took the dragon ball that was in his palace. After that they had found three more dragonballs. Duel with Evil Piccolo For some reason the dragon radar had stoped functioning so rayen decided to leave the trio to go back home. But when he tried to come back he and piccolo were attack by Olapic a Purple Namekiean that was created by the namek elder as a result of a imperfect cloning process. He seeked the dragon balls and wanted to become one with them and go back home to namek. He had beaten rayen and piccolo he had obtained the last two dragonballs that pan and goteen were looking for. When goteen and pan had found rayen and piccolo goteen had the mind set to defeat olapic. Olapic had attack goteen and easily bested him but that's when pan steppd in and had beaten olapic olapic used the Demon Explosive Wave but goteen had pushed pan out of the way and was hit by it. Though severly injured he reversed the enegry of the blast and sent it back with his first kamehameha and the explosion killed olapic and the two dragonballs were recovered saftly. ''Shenron '' When all seven dragonballs were recovered ,the eternal dragon Shenron was summoned by Gohan and Videl , Chi Chi and the trio of pan, rayen, and goteen. Goteen had decided to wish since pan and rayen could not come to a conclusion. He had wished for the training for the other world. So he was taken by shenron in hopes to become stronger. Return After he left with shenron 2 years had passed. Once he had came back everything had seemed normal until a poisonous gas was released by a weird egg had been responsible. Goteen and Vegeta Had used the Explosive Barrier to keep the gas at bay, while pan and rayen attaemped to save the lives of many in the city but many were killed do to being exposed to the gas earlier. Once the pair had made sure that they're family was safe the went to goteen and vegeta only to find them being attack by a android. When they attack the android vegeta easliy defeats it they go into a underground bunker that unleashed a large android but Goteen does a Super Kamehamea and destroys the android. Bulma makes a super air capsule that kills the toxic gas and the rest of the z fighters return home. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿